wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Philippe Peythieu
[thumb|right|1190px|Philippe Peythieu [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Peythieu_Philippe.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Philippe Peythieu est un acteur et directeur artistique français, né le 25 septembre 1950. Pratiquant également le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière de Danny DeVito, Corbin Bensen, Stephen Rea, Richard Schiff et de David Morse. Ainsi que l'une des voix de Stephen Root, David Andrews et Joe Pantoliano. Il a aussi doublé le personnage de Lord Voldemort dans le premier film de la saga Harry PotterPatrick Laplace le remplacera dans les films suivants.. Il est connu pour être la voix du personnage Homer Simpson dans la série d'animation Les Simpson depuis 1989. Il double aussi Daisuke Jigen dans les différentes œuvres Lupin III / Edgar de la Cambriole. Il est aussi une voix régulière des productions DC Comics, en effet il prête sa voix au Pingouin dans la plupart de ses apparitions depuis Batman, la série animée en 1992, mais il double aussi J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter et Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat dans certaines œuvres. Actif dans les jeux vidéo, il est notamment la voix du Dr. Nefarious dans la saga Ratchet and Clank et il retrouve le Pingouin dans la saga Batman Arkham. Également directeur artistique, il a dirigé plusieurs doublages de films et de séries dont notamment les séries 24 heures chrono et House of Cards. Biographie Il est marié à Véronique Augereau et est le frère de Christian Peythieu, également comédiens. Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 2004 : Super mal de Michel Olivès * 2009 : BlackBlooded de Matt Oliver Row * 2013 : La Marche de Nabil Ben Yadir * 2013 : Je m'appelle Hmmm... d'Agnès Troublé Courts métrages * 2007 : Le Programme du jour de Samantha Duris et Loïc Tari * 2010 : Mytho Logique : Dionysos * 2013 : Being Homer Simpson d'Arnaud Demanche : lui-même * 2013 : La Vie en vert : le caméléon * 2015 : Franchement : Le Magot de Vincent Tirel * 2018 : La Relique Maudite de Lolywood : un agent des services secrets Télévision Téléfilms et documentaires * 1996 : À découvert, téléfilm de Laurent Jaoui * 2009 : Simpson, les 20 ans, documentaire de Franck Pedretti Voxographie Les dates inscrites en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Philippe Peythieu a assuré le redoublage. Cinéma Films * Danny DeVito dans : ** Batman, le défi (1992) : Oswald Cobblepot / le Pingouin ** Hoffa (1992) : Bobby Ciaro ** Jack the Bear (1993) : John Leary ** Mars Attacks! (1996) : Rude Gambler ** Matilda (1996) : Harry Verdebois ** L.A. Confidential (1997) : Sid Hudgens ** The Big Kahuna (1999) : Phil Cooper ** Austin Powers dans Goldmember (2002) : lui-même ** Big Fish (2003) : Amos Calloway ** Even Money (2006) : Walter ** Voisin contre voisin (2006) : Buddy Hall ** Mon vrai père et moi (2006) : Frank Merdeux ** Solitary Man (2009) : Jimmy Merino * Stephen Rea dans : ** Entretien avec un vampire (1994) : Santiago ** Michael Collins (1996) : Ned Broy ** Prémonitions (1999) : Dr Silverman ** V pour Vendetta (2006) : l'inspecteur Finch ** Les Châtiments (2007) : Père Costigan ** Stella Days (2011) : Brendan Mc Sweeney ** Underworld : Nouvelle Ère (2012) : Jacob Lane ** Werewolf : La Nuit du loup-garou (2012) : Doc * Richard Schiff dans : ** Le Monde perdu : Jurassic Park (1997) : Eddie Carr ** The Arrival (1997) : Calvin ** Deep Impact (1998) : Don Biederman ** Man of Steel (2013) : Dr. Emil Hamilton ** Entourage (2015) : directeur ** Geostorm (2017) : Thomas Cross * David Morse dans : ** Down in the Valley (2006) : Wade ** 16 blocs (2006) : inspecteur Frank Nugent ** Les Passagers (2008) : Arkin ** Hell Driver (2011) : Webster ** Horns (2013) : Dale Williams * Joe Pantoliano dans : ** Les Goonies (1985) : Francis Fratelli ** La Bamba (1987) : Bob Keane ** Midnight Run (1988) : Eddie Moscone ** U.S. Marshals (1997) : Marshal Cosmo Renfro * Stanley Tucci dans : ** L'Œil public (1992) : Sal ** Beethoven (1992) : Vernon ** Pas de vacances pour les blues (1993) : Muerte dit « Morty » ** Somebody to Love (1994) : George * Xander Berkeley dans : ** Terminator 2 : Le Jugement dernier (1991) : Todd Voight ** Des hommes d'honneur (1992) : le Capitaine Whitaker ** Air Force One (1997) : Gibbs * Steve Buscemi dans : ** Billy Bathgate (1991) : Irving ** Los Angeles 2013 (1996) : Eddie ** L'Intrus (2001) : Ray Cole * Paul Giamatti dans : ** De l'ombre à la lumière (2005) : Joe Gould ** Dans l'ombre de Mary (2013) : Ralph ** Madame Bovary (2014) : Monsieur Homais * Stephen Root dans : ** Sous surveillance (2012) : Billy Cusimano ** Hors contrôle (2016) : Burt ** La Ballade de Buster Scruggs (2018) : le guichetier * Bruno Kirby dans : ** Les Filous (1987) : Mouse ** Stuart Little (1999) : Reggie Stout * Jeffrey Weissman dans : ** Retour vers le futur 2 (1989) : George McFly ** Retour vers le futur 3 (1990) : George McFly * Tom Sizemore dans : ** Haute Sécurité (1989) : Dallas ** Piège en eaux troubles (1993) : officier Danny Detillo * Michael Jeter dans : ** Tango et Cash (1989) : Skinner ** Jurassic Park 3 (2001) : Udesky * Gilbert Gottfried dans : ** Junior le terrible (1990) : Peabody ** Junior le terrible 2 (1991) : Peabody * John Candy dans : ** Ta mère ou moi (1991) : Danny Muldoon ** La Star de Chicago (1993) : Cliff Murdoch * Michael Rooker dans : ** JFK (1991) : Bill Broussard ** Whisper (2007) : Sydney Braverman * 1932''Le film a été redoublé en 2004. : ''Scarface : Angelo (Vince Barnett) * 1974'Doublage tardif. : Phantom of the Paradise : Beef (Gerrit Graham) * 1983 : L'Esprit d'équipe : Greg (Gary Graham) * 1984''Redoublage pour l'édition ''Director's cut en 2002. : Amadeus : le valet de Salieri (Vincent Schiavelli) * 1984 : Splash : Jerry (Bobby Di Cicco) * 1984 : Runaway : L'Évadé du futur : Harry (Paul Batten) * 1984 : Au cœur de l'enfer : Schoenblum (Steve Rosenbaum) * 1985 : Mad Max : Au-delà du dôme du tonnerre : Jedediah le pilote (Bruce Spence) * 1985 : Police Academy 2 : Au boulot ! : Proctor (Lance Kinsey) * 1985 : After Hours : Pepe (Tommy Chong) * 1985 : Chorus Line : Al DeLuca (Tony Fields) * 1985 : Ouragan sur l'eau plate : Rob (Dennis Dugan) * 1986 : Highlander : Garfield (Edward Wiley) * 1986 : Top Gun : Cougar (John Stockwell) * 1986 : Hitcher : Officier Prestone (Jack Thibeau) * 1987 : Les Incorruptibles : Frank Nitti (Billy Drago) * 1987 : Arizona Junior : Glen (Sam McMurray) * 1987 : La Pie voleuse : le client du Bookstore (Thom Bray) * 1987 : La Veuve noire : Herb (David Mamet) * 1988 : Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit : Smart Guy, Wheezy, Psycho, Balle Toon * 1988 : Moonwalker : Lideo dit M. Big (Joe Pesci) * 1989 : Batman : Alexander Knox (Robert Wuhl) * 1989 : Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade : Homme de main de Donovan (Eugene Lipinski) * 1989 : Abyss : Navigateur de l'USS Montana (Frank Lloyd) * 1989 : M.A.L., mutant aquatique en liberté : John 'Johnny' Hodges (Thom Bray) * 1990 : Darkman : Louis Strack Jr (Colin Friels) * 1990 : Blue Steel : Mel Dawson (Richard Jenkins) * 1990 : Memphis Belle : Colonel Craig Harriman (David Strathairn) * 1990 : Chasseur blanc, cœur noir : Tom Harrison (Christopher Fairbank) * 1990 : Gremlins 2, la nouvelle génération : Martin et Lewis les assistants jumeaux (Don et Dan Stanton), M. Katsuji (Gedde Watanabe) * 1990 : Pretty Woman : Philip « Phil » Stuckey (Jason Alexander) * 1991 : Croc-Blanc : Alex Larson (Klaus Maria Brandauer) * 1991 : Chucky 3 : Le Sergent Botnick (Andrew Robinson) * 1991 : Star Trek 6 : Terre inconnue : le président de la Fédération (Kurtwood Smith) * 1992 : Impitoyable : W.W. Beauchamp (Saul Rubinek) * 1992 : Article 99 : Dr. Richard Sturgess (Ray Liotta) * 1993 : Le Fugitif : Shérif Rawlins (Nick Searcy) * 1993 : Président d'un jour : Alan Reed (Kevin Dunn) * 1993 : Philadelphia : Bob Seidman (Ron Vawter) * 1993 : Le Bazaar de l'épouvante : Danforth 'Buster' Keeton III (J. T. Walsh) * 1993 : Un monde parfait : Terry James Pugh (Keith Szarabajka) * 1993 : Coneheads : Marlax (Phil Hartman) * 1993 : Dans la ligne de mire : David Coppinger (Steve Railsback) * 1993 : La Liste de Schindler : Wilhelm Kunde (Jochen Nickel) * 1994 : True Lies : Simon (Bill Paxton) * 1994 : Highlander 3 : Lt. John Stenn (Martin Neufeld) * 1994 : Danger immédiat : Emile Jacobs, directeur du FBI (Tom Tammi) * 1994 : Forrest Gump : Le Principal (Sam Anderson) * 1995 : Casper : Paul Plutzker (Eric Idle) * 1995 : Batman Forever : Docteur Burton (Rene Auberjonois) * 1995 : Get Shorty : Ronnie Wingate (Jon Gries) * 1995 : Extravagances : Virgil (Arliss Howard) * 1996 : Le Droit de tuer ? : Dwayne Powell Looney (Chris Cooper) * 1996 : Albino Alligator : G.D. Browning (Joe Mantegna) * 1996 : Créatures féroces : Neville (Bille Brown) * 1996 : Sydney : John (John C. Reilly) * 1997 : Men in Black : Frank le chien (Tim Blaney) * 1997 : Le Flic de San Francisco : Clarence Teal (Paul Ben-Victor) * 1997 : Volcano : Terry Jasper (James G. MacDonald) * 1997 : Mad City : lui-même (Jay Leno) * 1997 : Titanic : le père Thomas Byles (James Lancaster) / Un stewart * 1999 : Running Out of Time : Inspecteur Wong (Hui Shiu-hung) * 1999 : Un vent de folie : Vic DeFranco (Jack Kehler) * 2001 : Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers : Lord Voldemort (Richard Bremmer) * 2002 : L'Ascenseur : Niveau 2 : Lieutenant McBain (Dan Hedaya) * 2004 : Million Dollar Baby : Père Horvak (Brían F. O'Byrne) * 2007 : Zodiac : Bob Vaughn (Charles Fleischer) * 2011 : L'Irlandais : Gerry Stanton (Gary LydonCrédité au carton de doublage.) * 2014 : Hard Day : Park Chang-Min (Jo Jin-woong) * 2015 : Le Pont des espions : Agent Williams (Michael Gaston) * 2016 : Live by Night : Albert White (Robert Glenister) * 20017 : La Mort de Staline : Nikolai Boulganine (Paul Chahidi) * 2018 : El Aviso : Lisandro (Luis Callejo) * 2018 : Gotti : Bartholomew « Bobby » Boriello (Leo Rossi) Films d'animation * 1978 : Edgar de la Cambriole : Le Secret de Mamo : Daisuke Jigen * 1979 : Le Château de Cagliostro : Daisuke Jigen * 1985 : Edgar de la Cambriole : L'Or de Babylone : Daisuke Jigen * 1987 : Edgar de la Cambriole : Le Complot du Clan Fuma : Daisuke Jigen * 1989 : Charlie : Killer * 1991 : Le Dictionnaire de Napoléon : Daisuke Jigen * 1991 : Rock-o-rico : Grolard le cochon et Murray le babouin * 2000 : Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust : le père de Charlotte Elbourne * 2002 : First Contact - Episode 0 : Daisuke Jigen * 2002 : La Barbe du Roi : Ronnie * 2003 : Opération Diamant : Daisuke Jigen * 2004 : Les Indestructibles : Gilbert L'Œuf * 2005 : Batman contre Dracula : le Pingouin * 2006 : Monster House : Le policier * 2007 : Les Simpson, le film : Homer, Abraham et Otto Bus * 2007 : La Ligue des justiciers : Nouvelle frontière : Martian Manhunter * 2009 : La Princesse et la Grenouille : un braconnier * 2010 : La Ligue des justiciers : Conflit sur les deux Terres : J'onn J'onzz * 2010 : Kung Fu Panda 2 : Maître Rhino FoudroyantDoublé par Victor Garber en version originale. * 2011 : Un monstre à Paris : le policier * 2012 : Cendrillon au Far West : Barbazul * 2012 : La Ligue des justiciers : Échec : Martian Manhunter * 2013 : Lego Batman, le film : Unité des super héros : le Pingouin et Martian Manhunter * 2014 : Batman : Assaut sur Arkham : le Pingouin, Victor Zsasz et divers rôles * 2015 : La Ligue des Justiciers : L'Attaque de la Légion Maudite ! : le Pingouin et J'onn J'onzz * 2015 : Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League : le Pingouin et Hawkman Télévision Téléfilms * Corbin Bernsen dans : ** Dangereuses Intentions (1995) : Tom Williamson ** Chauves-souris, la vengeance carnivore (2001) : Carl Hart ** L'Ours et l'enfant (2002) : Fog Benson ** L'Ours et l'enfant : Danger dans les montagnes (2003) : Fog Benson ** Un petit pas vers le bonheur (2005) : David Woodbury ** Vipères (2008) : Burton ** Pour l'amour de Grace (2008) : Capitaine Washington ** Menace sur Washington (2008) : Capitaine Richards ** Un enfant à vendre (2012) : George ** Parce que c'était toi (2015) : Nolan Powell ** La Muse de l'artiste (2015) : Tyler ** Le Mariage de la dernière chance (2016) : Pops ** Psych: The Movie (2017) : Henry Spencer * 2012 : Les Terres de Wendy : Roy (Jeffrey Weissman) Séries télévisées * Corbin Bernsen dans : ** La Loi de Los Angeles (1986-1994) : Arnie Becker ** Destins croisés (2000) : Roger Stovall / Bill Water (saison 1, épisode 2) ** À la Maison-Blanche (2002) : Henry Shallick (2 épisodes) ** Les Feux de l'amour (2004-) : le père Todd Williams (18 épisodes - en cours) ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui (2006-2014) : Henry Spencer (120 épisodes) ** New York, section criminelle (2006) : William Hendry (saison 5, épisode 3) ** Boston Justice (2007) : l'avocat Eli Granger (saison 2, épisode 17) ** Castle (2010) : Lance Buchanan (saison 3, épisode 18) ** The Glades (2014) : Michael Longworth (saison 4) ** Motive (2014) : Dr. Stan Matthews (saison 2, épisode 4) ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans (2015) : l'amiral Adam Huntley (saison 1, épisode 12) ** Billions (depuis 2018) : Bill McGann (2 épisodes - en cours) ** The Punisher (2019) : Anderson (4 épisodes) * David Andrews dans : ** Murder One (1996) : Michael Beiden ** Justified (2012-2013) : Shérif Tillman Napier ** House of Cards (2013-2015) : Tim Corbett ** Perception (2015) : Agent du FBI Krueger ** Castle (2015) : Carl Shelton ** Scandal (2015) : George Reed * Danny DeVito dans : ** Karen Sisco (2003) : Charlie Lucre (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Friends (2004) : Roy (saison 10, épisode 11) ** Philadelphia (2005-2019) : Franck Reynolds (146 épisodes) ** RIP : Fauchés et sans repos (2016) : Giuseppe Monamocce ** La Méthode Kominsky (2018) : Dr. Wexler * David Morse dans : ** Les Langoliers (1995) : Brian Engle ** Treme (2010-2013) : Terry Colson ** True Detective (2015) : Eliot Bezzerides ** Escape at Dannemora (2018) : Gene Palmer * Stephen Root dans : ** 24 heures chrono (2010) : Bill Prady ** The Good Wife (2012) : Juge Murphy Wicks ** The Newsroom (2013) : Général Stomtonovich ** Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2014-2015) : Lynn Boyle * David Bamber dans : ** Rome (2005-2007) : Cicéron ** Gunpowder (2017) : Lord Northumberland (mini-série) * Richard Schiff dans : ** The Affair (2015) : Jon Gottlief ** Chicago Justice (2017) : Frank Linden * Dans Buffy contre les vampires : ** Michael Ross Verona : Un professeur (saison 1, épisode 4 : Le Chouchou du prof) ** John Knight : Un ami de Mitch (saison 1, épisode 11 : Portée disparue) ** Skip Stellrecht : Agent Manetti (saison 1, épisode 11 : Portée disparue) ** Coby Bell : Nouveau membre de confrérie (saison 2, épisode 5 : Dévotion) * 1974 - 1983 : MASH : capitaine Benjamin Franklin « Œil de Lynx » (Alan Alda) (2e voix) * 1985 : Les Dessous d'Hollywood : Ferdie (Daryl Anderson) * 1989 : Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours : Carnatic Steamship clerk (Abraham Lee) * 1994-1997 : Babylon 5 : Alfred Bester (Walter Koenig) - sauf saison 1 * 1994 - 1997 : Gargoyles, les anges de la nuit: Brooklyn * 1995 : Hartley, cœurs à vif : Andrew Bell (Ian Bliss) * 1996 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel : Blaine Faulkner (saison 3, épisode 20 : Le Seigneur du magma) * 1996 - 2000 : La Vie à tout prix (Chicago Hope) : Jack McNeil (Mark Harmon) * 2002 : Mysterious Ways : Les Chemins de l'étrange : Logan Miller (Tom McBeath) * 2002 : Preuve à l'appui : Herman Redding (Jack Laufer) * 2004 - 2012 : Les Arnaqueurs VIP : Ash Morgan (Robert Glenister) * 2006 : The Lost Room : Wally (Peter Jacobson) * 2009 : Desperate Housewives : Jeff Bicks (Dan Castellaneta) * 2009 : New York, unité spéciale : Callum Donovan (Stephen Rea) (saison 11, épisode 3) * 2013 : Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : Edison Po (Cullen Douglas) (saison 1, épisode 5, 10 et 11) * 2018 : Les Désastreuses Aventures des orphelins Baudelaire : le proviseur-adjoint Néron (Roger Bart) (saison 2, épisode 1 et 2) Séries d'animation * 1988-1997 : Garfield et ses amis : Odie et Orson * 1989-1992 : Beetlejuice : Jacques le squelette et voix additionnelles * depuis 1989 : Les Simpson : Homer, Abraham et Otto Bus * 1990-1991 : Peter Pan et les Pirates : Ignatious Starkey * 1991-1993 : Taz-Mania : Django le Dingo, Bull Gator, Buddy Star (1re voix),Yaca le Walabi, Timothé Ornithorynque, Francis le Broussard, Willie le Wombat et Charlie le coq * 1992-1995 : Batman, la série animée : Le Pingouin et Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat * 1993-1998 : Animaniacs : Pesto, Dracula et Porky Pig * 1995-2002 : Titi et Grosminet mènent l'enquête : Hector * 1996-2000 : Superman, l'Ange de Métropolis : Le Pingouin, Toyman et le Sphinx * 1997-1999 : Batman, la série animée : Le Pingouin * 2004-2008 : Batman : Le Pingouin * 2005 : Edgar de la Cambriole : Daisuke Jigen (dans les épisodes et les films/OAV remasterisés en DVD par IDP vidéo) * 2008-2011 : Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Le Pingouin, False Face, Dr. Mid-Nite, Professeur Zee, Mercure (1re voix), le Limier Martien et Lord Death Man * 2010-2013 : La Ligue des justiciers : Nouvelle Génération : Martian Manhunter * 2014 : Prenez garde à Batman ! : Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat * 2014 : La Forêt de l'Étrange : Quincy Endicott * 2015 : DC Super Friends : Le Pingouin * depuis 2016 : La Ligue des justiciers : Action : Martian Manhunter, Le Pingouin et Sid Sharp * 2019 : Carole et Tuesday : Jerry Egan Jeux vidéo * 1996 : Command and Conquer : Soldat du GDI * 1996 : Les Chevaliers de Baphomet : Vendeur dans le magasin La Risée du Monde et sergent Moue * 1996 : Discworld 2 : Planteur Je-me-tranche-la-gorge / L'intendant / Tristan Rhumé / Ponder Stibbons * 1996 : Harvester : Daniel Moynahan, Proviseur Herill, Valet de l'ordre et Prêtre du mystère de la religion * 2001 : Clive Barker's Undying : Otto Keisinger * 2002 : Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven : Luigi et voix additionnelles * 2003 : The Simpsons: Hit and Run : Homer, Abraham et Otto Bus * 2004 : Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow : Les policiers israéliens * 2004 : Ratchet and Clank 3 : Dr. Nefarious * 2005 : Ratchet: Gladiator : Dr. Nefarious * 2005 : FEAR Combat : soldats lors du jeu on-line * 2006 : Call of Juarez : voix additionnelles * 2007 : Les Simpson, le jeu : Homer, Abraham et Otto Bus * 2007 : World of Warcraft : Burning Crusade, Terestian Malsabot * 2009 : Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time : Dr. Nefarious * 2011 : Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One : Dr. Nefarious * 2011 : Batman: Arkham City : Le Pingouin * 2012 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : divers personnages (dont un Sith durant une quête sur la planète Naar'Shada) / Heskal (extension scénarisée Knights Of The Fallen Empire) * 2012 : Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City : Commandant des USS * 2012 : PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale : Dr. Nefarious * 2012 : Dishonored : Griff, Blake et certains citoyens * 2013 : Batman: Arkham Origins : Le Pingouin * 2013 : Puppeteer : Mouton / Clebs / Singe * 2015 : Lego Jurassic World : Eddie Carr * 2015 : Batman: Arkham Knight : Le Pingouin * 2016 : Ratchet and Clank : Dr. Nefarious * 2016 : Dying Light: The Following : Ercan / Atilla * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Le Pingouin Court métrage * Bad Toys 2 : les méchants Direction artistique ; Films * 2012 : Cosmopolis * 2013 : Paranoia ; Films d'animation * 2007 : Le Petit roi Macius, le film * 2010 : Les Rebelles de la Forêt 3 * 2011 : Un monstre à Paris ; Séries télévisées * 1983-1984 : Scandales à l'Amirauté * 1986-1994 : La Loi de Los Angeles * 1997-2003 : Buffy contre les vampires (codirection) * 1999 : Ryan Caulfield * 1999-2004 : Angel * 2000-2001 : FreakyLinks * 2000 - 2006 : Oui, chérie ! * 2001-2010 : 24 heures chrono * 2002-2003 : Fastlane * 2002-2004 : Spy Girls * 2003 : Jeux de pouvoir * 2005-2006 : Afterlife * 2005 : Messiah (saison 5) * 2006 : Blade * 2008 : Generation Kill * 2010-2011 : The Event * 2010 : The Whole Truth * 2013 : La Bible * 2013-2018 : House of Cards ; Séries d'animation * 2000-2006 : Hamtaro * 2009 : Gorg et Lala * 2010 : Captain Biceps Notes et références Notes * Il est marié à la comédienne Véronique Augereau, qui interprète Marge Simpson dans Les Simpson et sont donc « Mariés à la ville comme à l'écran ». Ils rencontreront plusieurs fois Matt Groening, créateur de la série, qui les compara au couple doublant Mickey et Minnie Mouse, Wayne Allwine et Russy Taylor, qui sont également mariés. * Dans le premier Retour vers le futur, le personnage de George McFly est doublé par Dominique Collignon-Maurin. * Pour le rôle du Dr. Néfarious dans le film Ratchet et Clank en 2016, il a été remplacé par Christophe Lemoine. Références Annexes Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Philippe Peythieu sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Philippe Peythieu sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Philippe Peythieu (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Interviews * SimpsonsPark * La Propagation du chaos Peythieu Philippe Peythieu Philippe Peythieu Philippe Peythieu Philippe